A Time for Healing
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my first fan fiction, which I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review whether criticism or praise, this is the only way I can judge how I am doing. The story starts at Olivia deciding to leave the US and getting on that plane. It will contain some sex scenes at a future time All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes, I own nothing</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A Time for Healing.**

**Chapter One - Fallout **

**Olivia**

Looking around her she wondered for the hundredth time if this was the right thing to do. So many times she had run away from important emotional decisions and this was another such time. A tear slipped down her cheek and she sighed feeling the weight of suffering and guilt on her shoulders.

The door suddenly burst open and standing there was Jake looking dishevelled and unshaven. "I heard you was leaving Liv" he said "and I want to come with you" She stared, bemused at this man who abused her, hardly believing what he was saying. He obviously didn't remember the time he slammed her up against the wall one hand around her throat squeezing until she could hardly breathe. Her mind swiftly sharpened and she weighed up her options. Take him with her, so she could exact some kind of revenge or leave him behind where, most likely, he would track her to the island then use that information to taunt others she cared about especially Fitz. Decided, she lowered her eyes, so as to conceal the rush of hatred reflected in them, and quietly agreed to his plea. Olivia arranged to meet Jake late afternoon at the private airport, where the plane was waiting to take fly them to Firestone island.

She still had a couple of hours to kill so her mind cast back to the angry scenes between her and the Gladiators when they found out she was leaving, or in their eyes abandoning, them. She tried explaining she needed to be selfish and think of herself at this moment in time but she could see they were still very angry and upset at her. With the keys and files safely in Harrison hands she felt the firm would continue to thrive with his guidance and said her goodbyes. She refused to reveal where she was going and begged them to honour her wishes. Reluctantly they all agreed.

Her thought then drifted to Fitz and she was filled with a surge of longing remembering the last time they had made love and his uttered assurances of his deep love for her. She firmly pushed that thought away because if she continued down that road she knew it would be almost impossible to leave loving him as she did. Looking round, checking there was no more to do she, suddenly remembered her two cell phones. She took out her special Fitz cell phone and ripped out the sim card doing the same with her own cell phone. She broke the sim cards in half to render them useless. Her new untraceable cell phone would serve best on the island and she had a dozen sim cards with her to enable a change of number frequently.

Two hours later she was on the plane, with Jake seated beside her... She felt exhausted and sad beyond belief and was glad that her father had supplied a new identity and arranged everything for this next stage in her life. The only thorn in her side was the man sitting next to her and she would have to formulate a plan to make him suffer for all the terrible things he had done to her and people she loved. The plane took off and they were on their way to her family owned private island.

**Fitz**

He awoke drenched in sweat, from a nightmare, only to realise reality was worse than the dream. He had spent the last couple of weeks in a fog of despair over the tragic murder of his son, but slowly realised that he had to bury his sorrow so he could care for Millie and his other children, Karen and Teddy. He also needed to be strong and remember he was the President of the United States and had great responsibility towards the nation.

He got up and walked across the room and tentatively opened the connecting door to, what was now, Millie's bedroom. They no longer kept up the pretence of sleeping in the same bed. He looked over and saw her sprawled on the bed dead to the world. The room had an unpleasant odour with empty chips packets and bottles strewn around her. He quickly scooped them up and binned them before the cleaning staff came. "Millie" he said softly "Are you going to try and get showered and dressed today" she stirred and blearily opened her eyes "What do you care" she mumbled giving him a scathing look "I don't give a damn what you or the staff think any more, just leave me alone". He sighed and bit back a retort.

Strangely, she seemed to care more about Jerry now he was dead than she ever did when he was alive and he was torn between pity for their shared loss and compassion for her suffering of her rape at the hands of Big Jerry, his own father. He knew that the rape, now discovered, was the trigger to Millie unravelling and since Jerry's death it just spiralled from there, quickly becoming out of control. Sadly he realised there would be another day of her, finally, getting up then wandering around in dressing down, drinking and eating chips, unwashed and uncaring of everything around her. This was her daily pattern now. The staff would, of course, act as if nothing was wrong and carefully avoid upsetting Millie whilst loyally pretending that this was normal behaviour for the First Lady.

Washed and dressed he went to his office sat down and toyed with his phone. He knew by now Olivia was not answering calls but still he couldn't resist trying her one more time. This was his routine, first thing, before the day got hectic with his chief of staff, Cyrus. At first, on Olivia's sudden disappearance, he was driven to talking and pleading with her Gladiators, trying to discover where she was but when Huck worriedly said he did not know he realised it was futile Then he organised air and ground searches through secret service but they could find no clue to her whereabouts. Finally, distraught and mad with grief, he realised she had left him when he needed her the most and his heart shattered that little bit more. He found it difficult to put Olivia out of his mind and he spent a lot of time looking out of the oval office window but gradually he focussed on work more and more and that became his saviour, helping him cope with grief and loss of Jerry and his one true love. Today was one of the more difficult days and his thoughts kept drifting to the last time they were together, both sated from their passion when she told him how much she loved him, which was rare. Thankfully his train of thought was stopped with a knock of his door. Cyrus poked his head around the door and there was no more time to reminisce as urgent matters had to be dealt with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Strangers in Paradise**

**Olivia**

The sun was setting and light patterns shifted and flowed over the entwined bodies on the beach, with the warm breeze lightly tickling their skins. He placed feathery kisses on her neck and travelled down to her breasts lightly circling them with his tongue, until they stood proud. He took a quick look at her face and their eyes locked, both now heavy with lust, he gave a triumphant little laugh then carried the kisses down her beautiful body each one scorching her silky skin. She cried out with abandonment when he reached her clitoris his tongue teasing it, thrilling her until she felt she was nearing an orgasm. She ran her hands through his hair clutching at his locks as her body arched in pleasure … when she suddenly woke up. Her body was wet from arousal and sweat gleamed on her brow, disappointment surged through her. She raised herself and looked at the time, it was 3.00 am yet again.

This wasn't the first time she dreamt of Fitz and herself coming together in passion and her groin ached from her recent dream. It seemed she missed him more since leaving Washington and she wondered how he was coping with the loss of Jerry. She got up and went to the window and stared at the sky remembering that Fitz once said "No matter where we are in the world if we both look at the stars we will connect." This was said when she was downcast at him leaving to have talks in London, with the UK's Prime Minister. She wondered if this was true and if he was thinking of her now. The stars seemed so close now that she felt she could reach out and touch them and she fervently hoped that his suffering was easing. A pang of remorse hit her and she knew that she would be part of the reason he was sad and lonely. Maybe she shouldn't have set alerts for news bulletins on her phone but she knew she was kidding herself and each day looked eagerly for updates on him.

When they landed on Fire Island they were met by the couple who ran the property and who would look after them whilst they were there. Desmond maintained the pool, generator and the grounds whilst his wife, Elise "kept" house and would cook for them. Olivia hugged them and introduced Jake, then got into the jeep which would take them up to the house. She had many happy memories of her childhood on this Island, running wild and carefree until she was 12 and it felt like coming home when they drew up to the house. Built in the colonial style the house was impressive with marble columns flanking the front entrance. Once inside she headed upstairs and showed Jake to his room, she had already made sure with Elise that it was the furthest distance from her own. She promised to show Jake round the house once they had rested from their arduous journey. He looked surprised and said "Aren't we going to share Liv?" She turned to face him and retorted "No, I need this time to get my head together Jake and if you want to stay you will respect my wishes". She then thought back to the time when he had slut shamed her in front of her team and Fitz. The wounded look on Fitz's face had made her feel deeply ashamed and her resentment at Jake rose. She need to talk to Desmond about her plan for Jake and what his part would be in helping her accomplish it.

Once she had rested she showed him round the rest of the house whilst reminding herself of how elegant and lofty it was. Polished floors ran from room to room with the exception of the kitchen which had country style tiling. Two comfortable settees and Persian rug graced the living room and the dining room was already set with candelabra, glasses and china on a long rectangular table. All the furniture within the house was heavy and gleamed with polish. The kitchen was typically farmhouse style with lots of storage, a walk in larder and a large range for cooking, where Elise was busily preparing dinner. There was also a huge wooden table which contained fresh coffee and biscuits. Olivia sat down indicating that Jake should do so too and poured them both a cup and turned her attention to Elise. "How are things here she asked" Elise replied "We no longer live on the island Liv but just come over once a week to make sure everything is clean and working well." Your father hasn't been here for a few years but sometimes sends guests to stay and Desmond sees to them" Elise looked uncomfortable after imparting that last bit of knowledge so Olivia didn't pursue it but chit chatted with them both whilst sampling the delicious biscuits.

After refreshments she and Jake leisurely walked round the grounds surrounding the house whilst taking in the breath-taking view of palms trees swaying and the deep blue sea gently hugging the coastline. A profusion of flowers dotted the grounds and their heady perfume drifted in the air. After a while she suggested a swim in the pool, before they dined, but Jake moodily declined, still smarting because Olivia would not share a bedroom with him, so she left him to his own devices and went to get her costume for a swim. She felt really at home in the water and swimming always focussed her thoughts.

Dinner was a tedious affair and Olivia struggled to make conversation throughout and when finished she quickly excused herself, relieved to retire to her bedroom. After spending one day in Jake's company she realised just how boring he was and wondered why she ever felt attracted to him, but deep down she knew he was just a substitute for Fitz when they had quarrelled and parted for a while over defiance. At the time she was hurting and felt flattered by Jake's interest and attention, but soon discovered that he was ordered to come between her and Fitz by her father, Rowan, head of B613 and, disbelievingly, had taped them having sex which was used against her a later date. Jake showed no remorse at his actions to her and his supposed friend Fitz, but seemed to believe they were still an item. Well she would show him just how much she hated him, soon, she promised. She listlessly picked up a book but after ten minutes realised she could not concentrate and settled down to sleep. After a couple of hours of sleeping she dreamed of her and Fitz making love again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hopelessly Devoted **

**Fitz**

As it was 1.30pm Fitz took a break from work and had some lunch and as Mellie did not appear he went to find her and check she was alright. He promised to take her to Jerry's grave later on and wanted to make sure she was still inclined to go. After a while of searching he finally found her on the balcony flicking through pages of a magazine, glass in hand. "Don't worry" she said, noticing him eyeing the glass "It is iced tea I am stone cold sober, unfortunately". Fitz said gently "Mellie it would be nice if you got showered and dressed before we visit Jerry's grave." "For whom?" she snarled "I want to go as I am" He could see this was going to be difficult but persevered by saying "Karen would like to come too and she will be very embarrassed if you go as you are. Don't forget Mellie the whole family lost Jerry not just you, so please do this for all of us" She squinted at him thoughtfully but gave a little acceptance nod. Relieved he kissed her head and went to find Karen.

The children on the whole seemed to be coping better than Mellie but then Teddy wasn't really old enough to understand and Karen kept her thoughts close to her chest. "I had a word with your mother Karen and she has promised to be properly dressed when we go to the grave" Fitz said. Karen just nodded then said "I would like to go to Camp David, away from all this stress Dad, seeing I am not allowed back in school just yet". "That seems like a good idea Karen it will do us all good" he said "let us hope I can persuade your mother to come" Karen smiled and said "leave that to me". The trip to the grave was very upsetting for everyone Mellie was crying hysterically and laying on the grass beside the grave. Karen looked disgusted, mainly because her mother had not shown hardly any interest in either of them before Jerry's death. After she laid flowers Karen hauled her mother up with Fitz rushing to help and they all returned to the Whitehouse silent in their own thoughts.

How Karen got Mellie to agree to visit Camp David Fitz didn't know, or ask. Two days later with everything organised in the Oval and the Vice President advised they were on their way, with the usual entourage. After he became President and when they were at Camp David Fitz felt so happy with Olivia close by, so he was torn in his feelings about revisiting it. They arrived late afternoon and settled in. Dinner was stilted between them all and over quickly, afterwards everyone went their own way. Fitz decided to go for a stroll round the camp and as he walked he realised how near he was to the cabin Olivia had occupied and could not resist taking a look. Not much had changed. Everything was clean and neat and he wandered around then into her bedroom opening drawers and wardrobe where he spotted a scarf that she wore regularly on the wardrobe floor stuffed in the corner. Picking the scarf up, her perfume wafted up his nostrils, which was like a punch to his guts. He abruptly sat down on the bed, closed his eyes and remembered when she wore the scarf last.

**Flashback**

Mellie had gone to see friends for a couple of days and Cyrus decided to take Olivia's advice and patch things up with James. Olivia and he were going to work on his speech at her cabin and didn't want to be disturbed by staff. When Fitz arrived at her cabin she was still in her work suit with the scarf round her neck. He noticed there were lit candles placed everywhere which gave the cabin a warm glow. He lifted her up and swung her round kissing her deeply and then carried her to the bedroom. He removed her clothing slowly placing gentle kisses on her exposed skin until she laid naked, looking tantalizing in the candlelight. He quickly removed his clothing whilst she watched him, her beautiful liquid brown eyes looking enormous in the semi dark. Her lips were so full and soft and she dipped her tongue to meet his in and out of their mouths, with increasing passion. He set a sensuous pace touching and kissing her in all the places designed to increase their desire. The taste of her body was like sweet honey and when her juices started flowing he knew she was ready and entered her. Their bodies moved together in a sensual rhythm each plunge deeper than the last, building the pleasure wave upon wave until at last, clawing his back, she orgasmed screaming his name. Her release was soon followed by his and they lay in each other arms sated and relaxed. She could seduce him with the slightest touch making him want her so much, never had anything felt so right.

He spent the day in bed with her, speech forgotten. Talking, laughing, kissing, making love drinking and eating snacks. Then he remembered, got up and fumbling in his jacket he produced a small box and gave it to her. Her face looked delighted but puzzled when she opened it, for the box contained a gold ring. "This ring will seal our love Livvie and I hope you like it" he said. The ring was unusual in that it was two bands of thin gold joined at the centre and fitted her left hand index finger perfectly. "I will always wear it Fitz "she said tears in her eyes. Finally they fell asleep her head cradled on his chest. This was one of the happiest moments in his life before things got crazy between them.

**Flashback End**

He sighed and got up from the bed tucking her scarf in his pocket. He gave one more look round the room and left, heading back towards the residence. "Enjoy your walk did you?" Mellie asked sarcastically when he finally arrived back. "You took so long that if, I didn't know better, I might have thought you was with your girlfriend, but your precious Olivia obviously didn't love you enough to stay around and left you" she smiled maliciously. He didn't even bother to reply but walked out of the room and headed upstairs to take a shower. Maybe, after Mellie was fully recovered, he could seek divorce and she might be more amenable now she knew Olivia wouldn't be involved he mused. Certainly he wasn't sure how much longer he could suffer staying married to Mellie he felt stifled and extremely unhappy and he knew she was too. Living alone would be preferable to staying with her and he vowed to seek a divorce lawyer to discover his options. Shower over he climbed into bed taking Olivia's scarf with him so he could smell her scent and think about happier times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. This chapter isn't so pleasant, but I hope you stick ****with it as it helps the story move forward. This chapter is also longer than the others.**

**Chapter 4**

**Karma has no Deadline**

**Olivia**

It had been a month, since Olivia arrived with Jake to Firestone Island, with each day blending into the next. For Olivia being there was supposed to be a time for recuperation, reflection and rebirth but instead she felt bored and restless and desperately missed her old life and Fitz. The only good thing was, that Jake felt relaxed and safe and has his guard down now. He spent most of the time sea fishing, relaxing in the sun and boring her with aimless chatter. It was all she could do to keep a smile pasted on her face and try to engage in mindless conversation with him. This, she decided, had gone on long enough, time to put her plan in action. After lunch she sought out Desmond, finding him cleaning the pool, which was good because Jake never used it and was unlikely to disturb them. "Desmond, we need to talk. Have you prepared everything, so our plan can be actioned? "Olivia asked. "Yes Liv but are you sure you want to go through with this, because you have to live with your choices and leaving him alive could have consequences" Desmond replied. "I am not my father Desmond, and will not be party to Jake's death but all the same he has to pay for all the harm he has wreaked. So please let's be clear on that, no death on my hands." Desmond shrugged and said "OK if you are sure, when do you want it to happen?" "Well tomorrow would be good, the sooner the better I think" Olivia said over her shoulder, as she started to walk away.

As she walked through the front door there was a letter on the hall table addressed to her. The postage had marked it being sent from Washington. She looked at it, her heart skipping a beat. Could Fitz have found her she wondered, because she knew he would do everything in his power to do so. With some trepidation she opened it and nearly fainted with relief when she saw the receipt for the wine she had bought, that had already arrived on the island. Trembling and angry with herself, she recognised that **he** was in her head, almost all the time and that running away had only intensified that. Needing to calm down she went to her bedroom and got her swimming costume, then headed off to the pool and swam until she was worn out. Swimming and drinking wine was the only way she was coping these days. Jake noticed she was on edge at dinner and asked why. She told about him about the receipt arriving, explaining she thought someone had discovered where she was. She did not say who but they both knew whom she meant. "Maybe it is time for us to move on to somewhere else" Jake said "with your new name, Julia Baker, no one would suspect if we move to say, a city in Europe also, no one knows I came with you – what do you think?" "Yes, let's make plans" Olivia said thoughtfully "First though I would like to show you our neighbouring Island tomorrow, it is uninhabited but has an interesting history and I believe there is a cabin there where we could eat some lunch and discuss our plans, in private. Desmond will row us over." "That does sound good to me" Jake said, unsuspectingly.

After dinner Jake headed up to his room. He had a smug look on his face and was thinking that finally Olivia had come around and that soon they would be sharing life in every sense, with Fitz out of the picture for good. He couldn't help feeling triumphant and did not know which gave him more satisfaction, winning Olivia from Fitz or finally making her forget him. Yes, he thought, if only he could make her pregnant that would really tie her to him and then he could start to make her life hell. Life would be sweet from now on. He held a huge grudge against Fitz because Big Jerry had impregnated his mother, who subsequently had a daughter. Jerry had refused to acknowledge or give financial support towards Jenny, Jake's half-sister. Times had been very hard for their mother who scrimped and scraped all her life finally, dying at a relatively young age of cancer. Jake swore to his mother that he would care for Jenny. Jenny was a handful and had other ideas. She got in with a bad crowd, taking drugs and stealing until one day she took an overdose and died - she was only 19. Jake swore revenge on the Grant family looking to get even with Jerry's lack of responsibility. Jerry died before Jake had a chance so he joined the navy and befriended Fitz then waited and plotted to take the one thing away from Fitz that he loved, above everything else. That turned out to be Olivia.

In the morning, after breakfast Olivia and Jake collected the picnic basket and made their way to the shore where the boat was moored. Desmond was already there checking things over for their short trip to the neighbouring island, Inma Reef. The weather was balmy with a good breeze which fanned their faces on the half hour journey. Once they arrived Desmond said "Enjoy your day but keep an eye on the weather as there has been a storm warning, saying it might hit the islands." "Thanks Desmond, but the storms aren't usually that bad or long lasting and we have the cabin for shelter" She looked keenly at Desmond who gave an imperceptible nod. They set off for a walk around the island whilst Desmond took the basket up to the cabin. Jake quickly got bored and disgruntled, so they headed back for an early lunch. Elise had packed Jerk chicken with salad and some fruit to be washed down with red wine for Olivia and a "doctored" bottle of beer for Jake. In the meantime, the wind had gathered pace, the sky darkened and heavy drops of rain splattered on the cabin. "This is the perfect time to snuggle up together and discuss plans" Jake said "Let's take our drinks to the couch" with some trepidation Olivia followed him. As soon as she sat down he reached and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away with a "Jake please stop it" "No!" he said "I am fed up of waiting for you to be ready" and lunged once more. She gave him a slap and he punched her back stunning her. "No more playing games Liv you were not so fussy a few months ago and I am a far better person in bed than Fitz will ever be, so don't pretend otherwise" by this time he had straddled her. She felt sick from the blow but still managed to retort "You don't even come close to what I feel for Fitz, not even a second best". He slapped her and started to rip her blouse saying "We will see about that" although the last couple of words were slurring. "You bitch, what have you…" he slumped forward on top of Olivia, out for the count, much to her relief.

Pushing him off her and on to the floor Olivia got up, landed a hefty kick to him then ran to the cabin door and called Desmond. Her voice was carried away in the wind and she realised she would have go down to the beach. She had to hurry because the drug wouldn't work for long. The rain was teeming down and the wind tugged her clothes, nearly overbalancing her and she made her way to where the boat was moored. Desmond was huddled under the tarpaulin. Sobbing, she told him what happened and Desmond's face darkened with anger and they set off, back to the cabin. Once they were there she opened the door and saw straight away Jake had gone. Stepping inside Jake jumped Olivia and sent her sprawling. "Now you bitch you will get what's coming and I am not going to be nice about it" he jeered but before he could do anything else Desmond punched him hard from behind and Jake fell, smashing his head on the table. Olivia was shaking and crying hysterically with shock. Desmond checked Jake's pulse and said "he is dead" He then cradled Olivia rocking her until she had calmed down a bit. "What are we going to do Desmond?" she said her eyes still enormous with shock. "It was an accident Liv, not murder, he had an easy death trust me". Desmond's face was grim, "He was about to rape you and I had to stop him". "I am going to take you back home and return here and bury him. Elise will take care of you" Olivia numbly agreed and followed Desmond back to the boat. The storm had mostly passed, as quickly as it had started, thankfully. They got into the boat and returned to Firestone Island.

The next few days passed in a blur for Olivia, who suffered nightmares and panic attacks. Elise and Desmond were wonderful and took care of Olivia as if she was their own, comforting and reassuring her she was not to blame. She had spent every day since, swimming until her joints ached to take her mind off what happened on Inma Reef. Slowly, she began recovering and her mind was healing and now two months had passed since the incident. Although she had stopped having nightmares she did not feel comfortable on the Island anymore, Jake had seen to that. Olivia decided to get back to civilisation by returning to work in Washington, seeing how the firm had fared in her absence under Harrison's helm. She wondered how the gladiators were doing and a part of her couldn't help but be excited because she knew Fitz would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once more for the reviews. Just a small note regarding the Bill being passed. I am from the UK and therefore are not familiar with US politics. I have done some research and hopefully got the procedure right. If not, please take it as poetic licence. **

**Chapter 5**

**A Parting of the Ways**

**Fitz**

Life in the Whitehouse had changed beyond recognition since Jerry's death. Fitz was buried in his work and trying to get a bill passed on equal pay for women. Mellie was back on form by being her usual malicious self but strangely, although she resisted at first, had finally agreed to a divorce and had moved out to Blair House until the divorce was finalized, resuming her relationship with Andrew. They both agreed to use "irreconcilable differences" as the cause, because both of them had been unfaithful, which was not a good image to present to the American people. Cyrus was very unhappy with the idea of divorce at first and tried hard to interfere, but recognizing that both Fitz and Mellie were united in the decision finally accepted it. They both had shared custody of the children, although Karen had returned to schooling and only returned for holidays. When the news broke Fitz and Mellie gave a press conference, both participating but not taking questions. Fitz said "Since the death of our son Jerry, the First Lady and I discussed our relationship and came to the conclusion that, although we value the years spent together, that we no longer feel we are able to continue our marriage and have agreed to divorce. We hope the American people will understand this difficult decision." Mellie added" the President and I have strived to keep our marriage working with great difficulty in recent years, but have realized that it has got to the point where that is no longer viable. We both agree that parting is the best solution for our family."

Fitz was finding it hard to get his party to agree to the "Equal pay for Women" bill. Many argued that this was already covered because "discrimination based on gender" was already law, therefore illegal. This of course might be true in theory but not practice. Many firms had found a way round that piece of legislation. Democrats had supported the equal pay bill, which had already been passed by the U.S House of Representatives, but there was mutterings within the Republican Party as to the President's true party values. Many felt he was leaning towards Democratic policies and Fitz was not very popular with Republicans at this time especially as they held very strong family and religious values and also disapproved of the Presidential divorce. Surprisingly the polls showed only a very small drop due to the divorce and that was offset by the approval of the "Equal pay for Women" bill, so overall Fitz's ratings had improved. After much wrangling, discussions and favors' being called in the bill got passed by a small majority in the Senate. There was much jubilation within the Oval office when the news was received and Cyrus had a chatted with Fitz there, suggesting he attend a ball to support the latest republican candidate for California, which might appease some of the disgruntled party members.

Joe Hinckley was delighted that the President accepted the invitation and had also invited Olivia due to her close connection as fixer in his family. The evening of the ball arrived and Fitz, looking very handsome in his tuxedo was driven to the ball, arranging to arrive 15 minutes after the ball had started. Mellie no longer attended such events so he strode in unaccompanied. Fitz was presented to various people and was then left to mingle at his request. He spotted Olivia straight away on the other side of the ballroom chatting to some people and, smiling, made his way to her. "Why Miss Pope how nice to see you after all this time" Fitz said "I understand you have been abroad, you must tell me of your travels, please excuse us" and firmly guided her away to a small office off the ballroom. "So" he said when they were alone "For three months you disappear and not a word to let me know – Why Olivia?" Before she could answer he held her face and kissed her passionately. She responded straight away and were both lost in the kissing for some time. "Meet me outside" Fitz said "we need to talk. "I have to go back to the ball but will leave in 30 minutes and would like you to be in the limousine. Tom will look after you until then" she nodded realizing he was not going to take no for an answer. This first meeting between them, on her return, filled Fitz with anger at her leaving, bewilderment at why and under all those feelings an overwhelming love for her. He barely concentrated on all the chit chat going on around him on the ballroom, but kept a smile fixed on his face and had the obligatory dance with Joe's wife then made his excuses and left.

There she was, looking stunning as ever, sitting in the limousine but looking nervous. She gave him a tremulous smile, his heart just melted and all the anger left him. He instructed the driver to take them to her apartment where they could be alone. In all this time no words passed between them but the air sizzled with sexual tension and he held her hand until they arrived, gently massaging it with his thumb. Once in the apartment she poured two glasses of wine, delaying what she was going to say to him but he put his glass down picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He had missed her smell so much, the scarf had long since stopped giving off her scent. Still no words passed between them as they undressed eyes fixed on one another. They made a frenzied kind of love unable to stop themselves. Their need for each other was so great. He kissed her body violently and with great passion sucking her nipples until she cried out in pleasure. He worked his way down her body until he reached her clit and began assaulting it licking and sucking, He realised just how much he missed her the sweet taste of her juices when she had an orgasm. She in turn begged for him to enter her whilst kissing and sucking his neck running her hands hair through his beautiful curly hair. Finally he entered her and they moved in unison towards that final climax which happened at the same time. They lay spent and Olivia had tears on her cheek. Wiping them away he kissed her cheeks gently and said "I love you Olivia and have missed you so much, do you still love me or is this just sex?" "She raised herself indignantly and said "Fitz how can you doubt I love you after all these years" "Well you left me when I needed you the most and after you told me you loved me, what was I to think" Fitz replied "I did what I thought was best for me at that time Fitz, I was suffering with the knowledge that my family did great harm to yours, which was overwhelming to me" she answered. "I would forgive you anything Livvie, but please don't ever leave me again, instead marry me when my divorce comes through." Fitz pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

Decisions Determine Destiny

Chapter 6

Olivia

She woke up to find Fitz dressing. "Fitz" she called "what time is it" "4.30am Livvie and I have to go before the Whitehouse stirs". She got up crossed the room swiftly and pulled him closer in a hug. "This is the worse part of our relationship, I hate this secrecy" Olivia replied. Fitz felt very guilty, for 6 years theirs' had been a secretive and tumultuous relationship. Often parting but not quite severing the bonds that kept them returning to each other over and over. He could not let go and to be honest neither could she although she had tried very hard to do so. "Livvie, this will not be forever. Mellie cannot find out or she will delay or even possibly stop the divorce proceedings. You know how she hates our relationship, please just wait for me" He kissed her gently on her brow then lips. She smiled sadly knowing full well that in her heart she could not leave him but wished their path was easier. "You must go, you have a country to run" she said "and I have got to reunite with my gladiators".

Olivia was glad that she returned to Washington from Firestone Island recognizing that her love for Fitz bound her tightly like a silken web and although she succumbed to it a tiny part of her wished it could be different and that Fitz was free from the beginning. She acknowledged that it was her choice to enter this relationship, knowing full well he was married and at first, being so headily in love with him was enough, their joy in one another blinded them to the realities of life. Then Mellie discovered the affair and she made it plain to Olivia that she was only the mistress, who served Fitz's physical needs, and that Mellie was the First Lady and intended staying that way. Mellie had reduced their love to something tawdry and Livvie, shocked and upset, left her job and started her own business "Pope and Associates" and severed her relationship with Fitz. Life however, had a different idea and when their paths crossed again they reunited and so their love affair dance began.

Olivia pushed those thoughts firmly away, showered and dressed she was ready to return to her firm. The gladiators were in the middle of a discussion when she entered the conference room. There was a shocked silence and some cold and guarded looks from the team. "I'm back" Olivia said brightly, hiding her apprehension. "Good for you" said Abby, turning her back "Now where were we". "Abby please" pleaded Olivia. "Please what!" snapped Abby, her face screwed up in anger. "You swan off and leave us to "find" yourself and just turn up 3 months later and that is supposed to be ok? Well news flash it isn't" Harrison placed his arm on Abby's and said "Let's hear what Olivia had to say before you cast judgement Abby" Abby scowled but gave a slight nod. "Guys, I thought I was the problem especially after it was discovered my mother had Fitz's son, Jerry, killed". I was appalled that my parents could be so evil and wondered if it tainted me at all. So in horror of that knowledge I ran away from everything and everyone I loved, to live my life as another person. The thing I didn't recon on was love, for my Gladiators and" she trailed off looking helplessly at her staff. They all looked awkward and uncomfortable now realising whom she meant to add and Huck said gruffly "Well your back now so you better catch up on this case we are working on"

"OK from the top, Carl Anthony Miller the 4th, Chairman of the National Bank, has engaged our services. His son Peter, who works there, has been accused of hacking into an account and syphoning of 2 million dollars, which since has subsequently disappeared." Harrison relayed. "Mr Miller wants us try prove Peter's innocence". " Quinn and I are following the chain from the account and so far found the hacker cleverly laid a false trail from Peter's computer and from there are now working on where the money disappeared to" informed Huck. "Harrison and I are interviewing people at the bank" Abby added. "Well looks like you have it all under control" Olivia said "Time I introduced myself to Mr Miller, here is my new number if you want to get hold of me". With that she took Mr Miller's address and left the building. Her meeting went well with Carl Miller and he was assured of the best attention. She told Carl that although they had discovered that a false trail had been laid to Peter's PC and as there was a lot of money involved, until Peter's innocence was proved beyond doubt, Carl must keep any information the firm updated him with to himself. He was happy with the progress reached so far and Olivia left feeling proud of her Gladiators.

Her mobile ran and her heart skipped when she saw it was Fitz. "We have some things to discuss Livvie, so I will come over to your apartment tonight, it will be late, just after 10.00pm is the earliest I can manage." He was so used to people jumping at his command he didn't ask if it was ok. She agreed but was going to make it clear that she would not be commanded in future. Regardless of that niggle a little smile played on her face in anticipation of that evening. Her next stop was her father's house, she dropped a note through his door saying she was back and wanted to visit tomorrow night, adding that dinner would be nice. She asked him to confirm and let her know what time to come. That done she headed back to the office. Things were still decidedly frosty with the Gladiators and especially so with Abby who saw Olivia's leaving as a betrayal. Huck was the only one who was warm towards her, once she told him she was back for good. She called them all into the conference room and said "I know you are all still angry at me and we will talk individually once this case is over. I just wanted to say I made a mistake leaving, I realise that now and I am sorry." They all looked mollified except for Abby who face tightened and looked as if she would like to respond but bit it back. Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon phoning all her clients to reassure them all she was back in Washington and had their best interests at heart. She had lost a few of them after her abrupt departure but she hoped to win them back over time. The working day came to an end and Olivia headed home thinking about the marriage proposal and looking forward to seeing Fitz that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated and they keep me inspired to write more.

Chapter 7

Home is where the Heart is

Fitz

Fitz's day was busy but throughout, an idea began to formulate in his mind. He needed to be able to meet Olivia without the Paparazzi, Mellie or Cyrus discovering and Vermont was too far away. He started looking at exclusive properties on the site of an elite real estate agency and spotted just the thing. A bijou two bedroomed house tucked away in the heart of Washington not far from where Olivia lived. He asked Lauren to contact the agents stressing the need to be discrete and he made an arrangements to view it later on. He then cancelled and rescheduled his appointments for the afternoon and visited the property, with Tom and Joe, his two secret service bodyguards. The house was perfect as a pied-a-terre and sheltered from view by trees and shrubbery. It was decorated in neutral tones but empty of any furniture and available to buy immediately, as the owners had moved abroad and wanted a quick sale.

He contacted his lawyer and arranged the purchase, paying 50,000 dollars over the asking amount so he could secure it straight away. He used cash inherited from his mother's estate and asked for it to be deeded it in his daughter's name. One thing about being President was that he could make things happen immediately, which served him well in this instance. The house would be an investment, as well as not attracting any unwanted attention. Karen would be able to live there should she choose, when she had finished her education. For now though it would suit his purposes very well.

Once back at the Oval he continued with some work until it was time for his daily visit to Teddy, for play and bath time. Fitz treasured these moments with him and sadly acknowledged that Jerry and Karen never received this level of attention from either parent. He vowed that it would be different with Teddy and any children he had with Olivia. Mellie was not around he noted with relief, and Teddy was very pleased to see his daddy, having developed a close bond. They spent a happy couple of hours together playing, then once bathed he read Teddy a bed time story. He discussed with Jean, the nanny, Teddy's welfare since moving to Blair House and discovered that Mellie rarely took any interest in Teddy's progress which reminded him to seek custody with the divorce. He knew Mellie would fight him on this, not because she actually cared that much about Teddy but because it was another lever to manipulate Fitz with. With those thoughts running through his mind he headed back to the Oval to eat. After dinner Fitz worked some more until it was time to shower and change clothing, ready for his visit to Olivia.

Shortly after 10.00pm he arrived at Olivia's, they shared a kiss and Fitz said he wanted to talk. Taking her hand he sat down with her on the couch. "Fitz" she said "You have to stop telling me when we should meet and start asking me instead. I am not yours to control, we should be in this together" "So the answer is yes to marriage" he replied smiling "Trust you to choose the answer you want" she laughed "but I do mean it, I am your equal and if this is going to work that's how I need to be treated." He stopped her with a kiss then said "I have something for you" and gave her a set of keys and cell phone. Looking surprised she said "What **are** these Fitz?" "I have bought a house where we can meet, undetected, and also a new phone specifically to share our calls. Technically the house belongs to Karen but she will not need it anytime soon." He laughed "I see", Olivia replied thoughtfully," so again you did all this without discussing it with me first. This is what I mean Fitz we need to talk about things like that, before you go ahead and make decisions which affect us both." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation and got up. He got up too and kissed her pulling her closer she soon found herself kissing him back and after a while he said "Am I forgiven" with such a puppy dog look that she smilingly relented.

"Before you answer me, about marrying you Livvie," Fitz said "I need to discuss my children with you. I am going to seek custody of them. Karen of course will be able to make her own mind up as to whom she wants to live with but Teddy is more vulnerable and Mellie hardly takes any notice of him, so much so he thinks Jean, our nanny, is his mother. What are your thoughts? "I wouldn't expect you not want custody of the children, knowing how Mellie is with them Fitz. They are part of you and hopefully I can have a good relationship with them over time. I am glad you discussed this with me, we should share everything if I am going to marry you." Delighted he swung Olivia up in the air then kissed her deeply, her body tingled and the familiar desire rose. They only had to touch and sparks flew, their eyes locked and the world retreated and the tidal wave of emotion took over, like always.

They didn't make it to the bedroom but sank to the floor. Their lovemaking was intense and passionate, both losing themselves in one another. When they came together it was like nothing else mattered. Exploring each other, every touch and kiss building up that fire between them until containing themselves no longer they climaxed. Neither had experienced such a deep sensual feeling with anybody else and they lay together sated and happy. After a while though Olivia got up and went to shower, half way through Fitz joined her kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. He could never get over just how beautiful she looked especially with her hair flowing naturally and as the water spilled over their bodies they took turns in washing one another kissing gently all the while. "I - love - you" Fitz said kissing her between each word. " I love you too" she replied and they stayed locked in each other's arms for a while, caressing each other, warm water cascading down them and finally, reluctantly, letting go and coming out of the shower.

Fitz dressed and said, with regret that he had to go. This was always the saddest time for them. After sharing such closeness with their lovemaking it was hard to leave each other. Before he did, however, he remembered to give Livvie one of his credit cards. "Liv" he said "The house is completely empty of furniture and furnishings, would you choose some to make it habitable for us? This credit card will take care of the expenses" he looked round the apartment and said "I love how you have made your apartment so tasteful and warm, you will make a far better job of making our place attractive, than I would" Olivia's eyes sparkled she loved mixing and matching furnishings with furniture and looked forward to putting her stamp on their love nest. She took the card and said "I would love to Fitz and will start once I have visited the property to judge what we need, and of course discretion goes without saying." With one more lingering kiss they parted and he headed back to the Whitehouse, looking tired but happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews I enjoy reading them! This chapter is a bit longer but I felt that it needed it. I have kept Harrison alive in this story because I feel the dynamics of Olivia's Gladiators aren't the same without him.

Chapter 8

**Life teaches, Love Reveals**

**Olivia**

The alarm rang, waking Olivia from a deep sleep. She glanced at the clock and groaned, 5.30am and it was time to get up. After Fitz left she couldn't sleep tossing and turning, being both excited and worried for their future together, before **finally** falling asleep. She felt exhausted now but needed to see the house before work so forced herself to get up, showered and dressed. The 10 minute brisk walk it took to reach the house cleared any remnants of sleep away. Kendrick House looked charming and secluded from the outside and she commended Fitz on his purchase, but then having seen Vermont she didn't doubt that his choice would be impeccable. He sometimes overwhelmed Olivia with the lengths he would go to enable them to spend time together, showing how much he cared for her. She couldn't help but love this part of him even though it scared her just a little.

Inside the house it seemed larger, due to its' lofty ceilings and tall elegant windows. Sunlight flooded into the rooms adding to the welcoming atmosphere. The kitchen was modern with granite worktops, glossy fitted cupboards, wonderful contemporary floor tiles and a beautiful island which cleverly separated the open plan dining room area. Fridge freezer, washing machine and dishwasher were all fitted in a small utility room and from their look they did not need replacing but a dining table and chairs were required. Moving onto the sitting room she observed that furniture, curtains and a rug needed to be purchased, colour co-ordinated and arranged to compliment the open fireplace which was central to the room. There was a tiny office leading off the hallway and she made a note to ask Fitz if he wanted it furnished and equipped with a computer. The hallway itself was panelled with a sweeping staircase and marbled flooring which gave a sense of grandness in such a small house. The cloakroom was tiny but appropriate for the size of the hall.

Moving upstairs there were two large bedrooms, the master being equipped with a walk-in wardrobe and bathroom and further built in storage. The second bedroom had a smaller walk-in wardrobe, extra storage but no bathroom. Both rooms needed furnishing and could accommodate double beds. There was a family bathroom again with fully fitted suite that was in immaculate condition. A spiral staircase led up to the attic which ran the length of the house. This space could be used for a variety of reasons and was a wonderful addition she mused. It was clean, decorated and empty. All in all, she thought the house only needed furnishing and she could make this a lovely place for future assignations with Fitz. She completed measuring windows and making notes of what was required. She adored this little house and for a time it would be just theirs, to share precious hours together until their relationship could be in the open. She texted Fitz and told him how much she loved his choice and was excited to furnish it for them remembering to ask about the office. She looked at the time and realised she had spent three hours there exploring, measuring and planning and reluctantly thought she had better head off to work.

There was a hive of activity at the offices and Harrison stopped Olivia before she could go into her one. "Liv" he said "Huck has had a breakthrough and traced the money. You need to come and see what he has found." She left her handbag and coat in her office then followed Harrison to the conference room where the others were grouped. Huck had brought his laptop up on a huge screen on the wall and after they all acknowledged Olivia he started to explain. "As we knew there was a false trail laid from Peter's computer. New accounts were generated along with the money being deposited. The money went from bank to bank until it suddenly disappeared."

Pausing to take a sip of coffee he then continued "I have since found out the real trail began from Howard Chadwell's office. He is the Head Accountant and also a technology expert. When I hacked his computer I discovered hidden files buried deep within his system and they revealed the true path the money took and the final destination which is an account in the Cayman Islands." "Have you done a background check on Mr. Chadwell Abby?" Olivia asked. "Yes" Abby replied "He has a spotless reputation but married a young, attractive lady, called Linda Felds, last year. She has a reputation of having expensive tastes and she seems to go through his cash like wildfire. We think this is the most probable reason he had for stealing the money as she had spent all his savings and they were now up to their neck with credit card debts. It is most likely he did this hoping that the money would tie her to him little does he know though, that Linda is already having an affair with someone from her local Gym."

Olivia thought for a while and then said "OK, please collate all this information in a file Abby and Harrison. Quinn you set up a dummy bank account and transfer all the money into it, Huck check that it cannot be traced at all please." I will be in my office for a while and we will meet back here in 3 hours. Is that enough time?" They all agreed it would be and she returned to her office to decide on the strategy they would advise Mr Miller to take. She worked away with her plan also answering emails. Then she phoned the chairman and arranged for him to attend the meeting with herself and associates. In the meantime she received a text from Rowan, her father, to confirm dinner arrangements for 7.30pm that evening. Fitz also called and she got him up to date with her plans for the house and small office then discussed which designer to bring in to help fulfil them. Fitz recommended the same designer that he used to revamp the Whitehouse private quarters knowing that he would be discrete. He wanted to meet Olivia that evening but she explained about her dinner plans. Strangely she felt a bit disappointed that he didn't insist but thought no more about it.

Everyone was assembled in the conference rooms where she discussed their plan of action. Carl Miller, the chairman also had arrived. As far as she could see the bank would have two options. If they didn't want scandal they could say that the missing money was a computer glitch and return the monies back to the account. This, with profuse apologies, would restore the good name of Peter Miller and hopefully the bank's client would never know. In the meantime, however the bank would ensure the Accountant Howard Chadwell quietly resigned due to ill health and with immediate effect. He would get no pension or re-imbursement and would sign a document agreeing to that. This would surely be preferable to prison.

The second option was for the bank to lay all the information to the police and get Chadwell arrested for stealing. That of course was the right thing to do but it would also show investors that there was a vulnerability within the bank which may well affect their share market value once the news got out. Account holders might then decide to withdraw their funds to another bank. Weighing up the options Mr Miller decided that the best course of action was to hush everything up and go with the first solution as the second could do greater harm to the bank. Olivia asked Huck to transfer the monies back into the correct account making sure to backdate the entry and leaving no trace. Harrison would get the document signed by Howard Chadwell and suggest the retirement option to him. Mr Miller greatly relieved, thanked Olivia and the Gladiators profusely and asked for the bill to be sent to his private address.

As promised Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon discussing with each one of them their anger at her leaving and her motives for doing so. All of them with the exception of Abby accepted Olivia's reasoning and was willing to move on, once she assured them she was back for good. Abby was going to take a little longer to convince. For the time being there was a truce, Abby agreeing to put the job before her resentment of Olivia and trust would now need to be built up between them. The day drew to a close and they all left for their respective homes.

Once Olivia was home she took a shower and started to relax for a while with a glass of red wine. There was a knock on her door. She had to sign for a box a messenger gave her and upon opening it discovered Fitz had sent a bottle of her favourite perfume with a note saying "be home at 11pm please as I can't **not** see you tonight, and it would be nice if you was wearing just the perfume". She had to laugh at his cheek. Olivia had never met such a determined and intelligent man and although he exasperated her at times she also recognised she needed someone as strong minded as her, which was part of their attraction to each other. She then phoned Fitz's designer Mr Jules Basile. After a long discussion outlining her thoughts and plans Jules arranged to meet her at Kendrick House the following afternoon. Unbeknown to her this was due to a telephone call from Fitz persuading Jules to defer all of his other engagements and give his undivided attention to Olivia. Jules was happy to oblige the president and promised not to discuss the conversation with anyone. Happy that everything was organised at last Olivia got ready and set off to her father's house for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated, they spur me on to write more and take the story to the conclusion. I am looking to write another Fitz–Olivia story and want your views as to what jobs I should place them in. Please let me know. Some examples are: Historical: Lord Fitz and Famous Artist Olivia - Senator and Lawyer, or a War Romance?

Chapter 9

**Love Matters **

**Fitz**

He finished his phone call with Olivia and was happy she liked Kendrick house and was eager to see it fully furnished so they could meet there safely. He was confident Olivia would make it elegant and comfortable, knowing her taste from her own apartment. Fitz called Tom into his office and asked him to buy a few things and set them up at the new house, straight away. He then informed him that he would be away for the night and asked Tom to select another trustworthy secret service person to accompany him that evening for protection purposes. Tom set off on his errands updating Rowan in the meantime as to the President's movements.

Earlier Fitz had arranged for a bottle of perfume to be sent to Olivia with a saucy note, he knew she would laugh at that because they were so in tune. On reflection though, he decided to change the location to Kendrick House as it would be more discreet. Finally, he called Cyrus into the office and reminded him that he would be giving a speech the next day and decided he would travel and spend the night nearer to the location, to give himself more time in the morning. Cyrus was told not to disturb him unless there was an emergency, and Fitz, patting him on his back, dismissed him so he could go home and spend some time with Ella. He could see Cyrus was still suffering over the death of James and wondered where Jake had gone. It looked like he had fled the country under an assumed name so to avoid retribution for James death. A search was made but Jake seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Still, Fitz mused Jake was on the wanted list and, once he surfaced, he would be arrested to answer for his crimes.

After playtime with Teddy, Fitz had dinner with Mary and Bob Spencer, who were huge sponsors to the party. There were a quite a few people there and dinner was lively and entertaining but shortly after 10.00pm Fitz made his excuses and left. He texted Olivia asking her to meet him at 11.00pm at Kendrick House, instead of her apartment. Collecting a fresh set of clothes and toiletries he made his way there with his security. Tom had laid a fire and also put a camping mattress on the floor of the living room complete with sheets, pillows and duvet. Candles, glasses, a bottle of wine and a package were on a small camping table nearby. Fitz got the two wine glasses ready and opened the bottle of red to let it breathe. He then lit the fire and candles and placed those round the room. The fire roared and together with the candles lent a soft glow to the room. He pulled down the blinds giving the room an added bit of privacy. Looking round satisfied, Fitz placed the package on the bed and waited for Olivia to arrive.

Shortly after 11.00pm Tom let Olivia in. She flew to Fitz, face cold and eyes glowing, and kissed him hard. Olivia looked round the room smiling and said. "This looks very romantic Fitz, when did you do all this". "Most of this was organised by Tom, except for this "he replied, giving her the package. "Open it whilst I pour us some wine". "Fitz this is….. gorgeous" she gasped looking at a white silk, sheer nightdress. "Why don't you try it on now" he said, desire flashing in his eyes. She giggled and started slowly undressing and said "I am wearing the perfume you gave me, and I feel very spoilt" he sat on the bed drinking wine and watching her through half closed eyes. "Your worth spoiling but can thank me now by coming here" he said huskily, "the nightie can wait".

She sat on his lap, took a sip of wine and dribbled it in his mouth whilst kissing him. Putting the glass down Olivia licked and sucked his ear lobe lightly whilst unbuttoning his shirt. They fell back on the bed both aroused, and she continued undressing him until he was naked, the wine and nightie forgotten. She kissed his neck, her hair brushing his chest and making him shiver with delight. His hands were pulling her closer and when he entered her she gave a little gasp of joy. Their love making was intense and frantic as they sought to please one another. She sat astride Fitz, her back arched with her nails digging into his chest and her body moving rhythmically, while moans escaped her lips. His hands were clutching and squeezing her buttocks and with each thrust, sent waves of pleasure until, with a moan of release, he spilled into her as she reached her climax. Gasping and laughing she flopped down on him content and sated. He stroked her back and kissed her hair and knew in moments like this, where their souls and bodies were entwined, he would never be ready to part from her.

Later on Fitz got up carefully, so as not to disturb Olivia, replenished the fire and blew out the candles. He turned and watched her sleeping, a little smile playing on her face. She looked relaxed and beautiful and his heart gave a little jolt. He wished it could always be like this, an uninterrupted, happy, time together. Theirs had been a rocky road and circumstances had forced them to part on occasions, but once his divorce came through he would be free to marry and this he was determined to do. Vermont and kids with Olivia was his goal and he swore that this time nothing would impede that. His mind drifted, thinking back to the beginning of his Presidential campaign trail. The very first time he laid eyes on Olivia he was smitten, and those feelings kept building between them. The more that they interacted with one another the closer they became until one day, overwhelmed with emotion they kissed.

**Flashback**

Olivia had worked so hard on the campaign and was relentless in gaining support through strategy and the help of her gladiators. In a particular town, where they were staying, Sally Langston realised she was losing and had finally capitulated to Fitz, joining forces with the promise of the Vice Presidency position if they won. Once the polls came in Cyrus announced they were ahead and would most probably win that state. The helpers and staff were jubilant and as a way of celebration Fitz ordered pizza, wine and beer to be distributed to all, also reminding them of the busy day ahead. He then went looking for Olivia to tell her the good news and found her in a small office off the main one.

One look on Fitz's face was enough to tell her the good news. She came out from behind the desk and he lifted her up and spun her around in his delight saying "We might win this Olivia and it is mostly thanks to you". The moment seemed to freeze and suddenly they were kissing and that was when he realised he was in love with her. Things escalated quickly but before they went too far Fitz came to his senses and released her, "I apologise" he said "I am married and running for President, I shouldn't have kissed and touched you" "I know" Olivia replied, looking sad "it was one crazy minute and your right we shouldn't have let it go anywhere " Fitz left the room his mind in turmoil, acknowledging that for the very first time he was in love. He felt both exhilarated with loving her, but angry he was in a dead marriage with Mellie and fervently wished he had met Olivia first. That one kiss acknowledged a love so deep between them that at times it physically hurt. They were drawn to each other and no matter what happened in their lives and how many times they tried to deny it they couldn't. So began their affair which had controlled their lives for years.

**End of Flashback**

He was pulled out of his reminiscences with a jolt. "Fitz" Olivia said looking worried "Are you alright?" He walked over and slipped back into bed. "Nothing could be **more** right my darling" he replied kissing her gently "come let's sleep" and wrapping his arms round her they finally drifted off. The morning came and it was decidedly chilly as the fire had died out. Fitz woke up to the sounds of Olivia moving around. She turned and said "I have to go soon Fitz, we have a new case starting today and I need to be there". He got up and walking over to her pulled her closer into his body kissing the side of her neck. "I love you" he said "it won't be too much longer before the divorce comes through Livvie then we can be together, in the open and make plans to marry." She looked up into his face and stroked his cheek. "Fitz let's just live in the moment for now and make plans when you are free. We have been down this road so many times, I do love you and want us to be together, but" she trailed off looking uncertain. "Livvie we belong together and I promise that this time it will" before he could say more she placed a hand over his mouth "please Fitz let's just **be**" then she kissed him, gently at first, until then their need for one another overtook them and they ended up making love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets and Lies **

**Chapter 10 **

**Olivia**

Traffic was busy today, Olivia noted, it was just as well as it gave her time to think about the dinner with her dad, Rowan, yesterday. It was mainly uneventful until he gave her the disturbing news that he was going to visit Firestone Island. It gave her a sick feeling in her stomach remembering what had happened there.

Rowan said "How was your time on the Island?"

"It was fine dad, why do you ask?"

"Desmond hasn't been in touch since you arrived back, so I just wondered if there was anything I should know"

He looked at her keenly and she wondered if he knew Jake left Washington with her. She smiled uneasily but said nothing, and took a sip of wine

"Well it is a long time since I have visited so I thought I would go there at the weekend just to check everything is alright." Rowan continued.

She squirmed and changed the subject, remarking on the flavour and year of the wine. Her knowledge of expensive wines pleased him, it was one of the things that made him feel her exclusive education was worthwhile.

"I see your back sleeping with Fitzgerald Grant" he said "You do know he ordered your mother's death? I want to know why you continue this liaison with him Olivia it is unbecoming of you and **I** don't like it"

"My mother was responsible for Jerry's death, those people at the church and a host of other things. She is evil dad so I think he was justified and I don't blame him. As for me being back with Fitz the answer is yes" She tilted her chin defiantly "I know you hate him but you will have to accept it, we are going to be together and marry."

His face went blank and she suddenly felt afraid. It was always like this between them, she could never have a relationship without her fearing her dad's disapproval especially as that disapproval didn't bode well for her past boyfriend's health. She shivered but collected her thoughts as the car drew up at work.

"Harrison" she called as she hung her coat up in her office "We have Anton Fenmore arriving shortly, he is our new case. I shall oversee it but want you to run it. Please assemble the team in the meeting room. Ask Quinn to provide refreshments. Once he is here I want you observe him whilst he talks and make notes for me please."

"Okay Liv are you not going to be there?" he replied

"Yes, just to introduce myself then will leave him in your very capable hands, Harrison. I have to be out all day but will return to the office late afternoon and we can discuss what action you have decided to take. Just a heads up, he is here to discuss stolen designs from his fashion house. Someone is copying his work and releasing it either before or at the same time as he puts together a collection. This is costing him thousands of dollars"

Just as she finished talking Anton arrived and she drew him into the meeting room whilst Harrison rushed off to collect the others. They had briefly met before when she attended one of his fashion shows, but didn't really know him well and now took stock of him. A short, fussy but impeccably dressed man who showed his Gallic manners by kissing her hand when introducing himself. She instantly liked him, and was happy because that always made her job a little easier. She explained that Harrison was her right hand man and that he would be running the case then introduced the team and left the offices heading back to her apartment.

In truth she only had an appointment in the afternoon with Jules Basile at Kendrick House but she needed time to think through how she was going to explain to Fitz about Jake being on the Island and then dying. There was great jealousy between them but she knew Fitz wanted Jake to pay for the murders and wouldn't rest until he was found. The last two times she had seen Fitz the timing wasn't right to say anything, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Especially as Rowan was visiting the island very soon. He most probably would discover, from Desmond, what happened and might try to use it against her in some way.

Originally she had planned to imprison Jake on the neighbouring Island in the basement of the hut until he was weak from lack of food and then Desmond was going to unlock the hatch so he could get out it, but Jake would have no means of getting off the Island. Looking back she realised how stupid her plan was and Desmond had tried to discourage it. She was stubborn and had to have her way. They tried to action the plan but it all went wrong and she blamed herself for what happened after.

She looked at her watch, Fitz should be halfway through his speech by now and would probably be back in Washington about lunchtime. The sooner she got it over with, the better so she texted him to meet her at his house, before he arrived at the Whitehouse.

To get some fresh air she walked the short distance to Kendrick House. When inside she was pleased to see that Tom had tidied everything from last night. He had laid the camping mattress in the loft with everything placed on the little table at the far end. Maybe that was a better place to hold their assignations she thought. She heard the front door open and Fitz called "Liv".

"Up here in the loft" she shouted, her stomach in knots.

"So" he laughed, standing in the doorway "you are missing me already. It has only been a few hours but I am not complaining, come here."

He looked so handsome and he could really wear a suit she thought. She ignored what he said and straightened her back with resolve.

"Fitz, I have to tell you something" she said coming straight to the point "When I went away Jake came with me"

Fitz looked incredulous "What! After he killed James and those others, how could you Olivia" his face had darkened and he looked furious. "I missed you so much after you disappeared, but thought you needed time to come to terms with the fact your mother killed Jerry, and all the while you were frolicking with **HIM **elsewhere" he paced up and down arms crossed.

"Fitz, please" she said "It wasn't like that let me explain"

"You think I want to hear all the sordid details, **NO!** Go back to your lover you and I are **done**, but he better hide well because he is on the wanted list for murder" he spat and stormed off in a rage.

She fell on the bed sobbing, realising she had handled it badly. She might have known that Fitz could never look at the situation rationally. She should have started off saying Jake was dead then he would have paid more attention. After a while she phoned him but he ignored her call. Then she phoned Lauren and asked to be put through without announcing her, unsuspectingly Fitz picked up.

"Fitz" she began "I need to explain the situation to you"

"**STOP**, "you have made everything perfectly clear. I just don't understand why you slept with me then went along with the house furnishing, or told me you loved me. Maybe the reason is simple and I just don't satisfy your needs" he said bitterly, then hung up.

She sat there in utter misery, mulling it over when the doorbell rang. Realising it was Jules she pulled herself together and went to greet him. They spent a couple of hours discussing what was required and what colour scheme she would like then Jules headed off and promised to be in touch with samples and colour swatches. After he had gone she realised that most probably Fitz wouldn't want her furnishing the house now. Exhausted, confused and upset she phoned Harrison explaining she was held up in a meeting and asked if they could they recap the case tomorrow. She just couldn't face talking to anyone so she headed back to her apartment, stripped off and got into bed hiding away from the world.

_**So what do you think readers? Was Fitz's jealous rage unreasonable? Will Rowan find out what happened on the island? Will Fitz finally listen to Olivia? **_

_**All will be well it there will not be a continual "on/off" situation - but this has to happen for now. **_

_**Tell me your thoughts**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Coming Together**

**Fitz**

He stood by the Oval Office window, looking out - as he had so many times before. Only Olivia had the power to make him feel so much jealousy. He always regretted it later, but had no control where she was concerned. The office door swung open and Mellie stomped in cutting through his thoughts.

"I see your **girlfriend** has returned from her travels. Are you seeing her again?" she said through narrowed eyes.

He sighed and replied "Millie why on earth would that matter to you, we are divorcing **and** you have resumed your relationship with Andrew."

She studied him carefully and gave a small sneering laugh "Well I guess not" she said, completely ignoring his reply, "you don't have that look on your face that says that you and she have….." she trailed off, then said gleefully "in fact you look miserable. What happened did she reject you?"

Fitz looked at her wearily and wondered how he managed to stay married to Mellie for so long. Her spite, venom and bitterness was beginning etch itself on her once attractive face.

"Mellie, I can't deal with you right now I am very busy. I will see you later when I come to Blair House for playtime with Teddy" He said this firmly and dismissively. He would however, avoid her at all costs when there, and she knew it.

Without another word she turned on her heel and marched out. His stomach churned with distress and tempted, he looked at the whisky decanter. Fitz had made a promise to cut down his intake on whisky as he knew it only numbed the pain and did not resolve anything but tended to make things worse. Instead he called Lauren to bring a sandwich and coffee to the office and turned to the papers on his desk. Work had become his release since young Jerry's death so he started to plough through it.

All afternoon he worked, blotting out everything else, until it was time to visit Teddy. He spent two happy hours with him and after reading a bedtime story set off back to the Whitehouse, deliberately avoiding visiting Mellie in her lounge.

Once back Fitz went to his private quarters and showered. He stepped out wearing just a towel and there she stood, looking as attractive as ever, he acknowledged. Before he could say anything Olivia drew herself up saying sternly

"You **will** listen to me Fitz, so you can sit down over there whilst I will explain. **I **am not throwing **us** away because of your jealous rages"

Her eyes sparkled angrily and she never looked so beautiful. His body was still damp from the shower and his curls still slightly wet as crossed the room in three strides and kissed her hungrily. Fitz picked her up like a doll and carried her to the bed.

"Fitz" she said struggling angrily "No – stop it" but before she knew it she was lost in a sea of emotions. This is what he did to her, making her lose control and she couldn't understand why he didn't realise that he could be the only one for her, even though she fought it at times.

Skilfully he undressed her and removed his towel, taking her with such passion she gasped but soon responded with the same fervour as him. Their lovemaking was ardent, lustful and fulfilling to both of them and he was only happy when he completely satisfied her and then with one final thrust he came.

Laying in his arms tracing his body with her finger, she said softly "You are the only one I love Fitz and always will, I need to explain something without your going off into another rage" He kissed her head and nodded in acknowledgement She told him why she left with Jake and what her plans for him were, on the Island. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she told of the attempted rape resulting in Desmond accidently killing Jake. He hugged her closer realising how stupid he had been, but also was horrified she took such a risk with a trained assassin. He also knew this was not the time to share his thoughts so he kept quiet and stroked her hair whilst kissing her tenderly.

Suddenly the bedroom door banged open and in strode Mellie. "I might have guessed you would bring your **whore** into our bedroom" she screeched. They both sat up and Fitz bellowed at Mellie "You do not **ever **call Olivia a whore. You and I are divorcing and she is not your concern. Why are you even here? You no longer have my permission to come and go as you please in the Whitehouse, in future you will make an appointment to see me, just like any other person"

Millie went pale and realising she had pushed him too far. Fitz then said "If you try and delay the divorce trust me, I will bring up every piece of dirt I have on you, and there is plenty of it. I will do everything in my considerable power, as President, to see to it that, any aspirations you hold of having a political career are ruined. Now, get out of **my** bedroom and return to Blair House and do **not **discuss this with **anyone.** Have **I** made myself clear?

Millie turned and ran from the room visibly shaking. Fitz turned to Livvie who was looking at him round eyed with shock. She had never heard him speak quite so forcefully to Mellie and thought that it was about time he did so. He kissed her lightly and said "Now, where were we before we was so rudely interrupted" She laughed saying "Fitz I best go. Mellie must have someone here who saw me come in, and reported it to her. Who knows what they might say elsewhere"

"My personal life is nobodies concern Livvie and I simply don't care anymore. I can't live without you. You are my very essence and I need you in my life." He said looking at her in anguish. "This is my last term of presidency, I **will** share it with you and **still **be President, just watch me".

She touched his face gently feeling so emotional, and looking at this man who controlled her every feeling. They stayed in each other's arms both aware of the enormity of their love, quiet and at peace with each other and making gentle love until satisfied and content, they finally slept.

A harsh banging on the door woke Fitz. "Sir, Mr President" Cyrus shouted "You are due in a meeting in half an hour, please get up" Fitz realised he and Olivia had slept through, missing dinner, both exhausted from all the emotional trauma of the day. By this time she had woken too and was heading for his bathroom. "OK Cyrus, delay the meeting for half an hour. I will be with you in a while" he commanded.

He crossed over to the bathroom and stepped into the shower with Olivia and said "Where do you think you are going, I haven't said good morning yet"

"Fitz I need to go straight away, I am late for work and it is not a good example to set" she squealed as he grabbed her, pulling her close.

She could feel he was already aroused but pushed him away pleading "Fitz I have to go now, please" He let her go reluctantly, knowing she was right

"OK but let's meet at the house tonight, for dinner. I will arrange for something to be delivered."

She replied "Let me arrange the dinner. I will bring a take-out and that will be less risky. You may not care but I still have a reputation to maintain."

Kissing her lightly he agreed and they both dressed and left the bedroom separately, Tom escorting Olivia out the back way for decency's sake and Fitz headed off to his meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

properly

Chapter 12

Dark Heart and Dark Deeds

Olivia

Olivia was on a high. Things were finally falling into place and she felt so happy to be back with Fitz. She called Harrison and told him she would be in work within the hour. She had to change into fresh clothes and hugged herself with happiness remembering the night they had spent together.

Humming to herself she entered her apartment. She stopped, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Hello" she called "Is someone there?" thinking perhaps Huck was checking her security. No response, she sighed and smiled to herself for worrying about nothing. She entered her bedroom and changed clothes on turning to go out of the bedroom door she froze gasping in fear, for Jake stood in the doorway eyeing her. Before she could utter a word he spoke.

"No" he sneered "I am not dead. A **big** mistake on Desmond's part, he should learn to feel a pulse properly. Still, he will never have to worry about that again and neither will Elise or your father, Rowan."

She gasped, trembling. "Jake I never wanted to have you …" he didn't let her finish.

"Save the speeches Olivia I am not interested. I am not going to kill you so you can stop worrying. You are far too valuable as a hostage, until I get what I want from Fitz and trust me I want a lot." Jake eyed her speculatively. "So behave and you will live, **don't** and well you can guess, I don't have to draw a picture, you're a smart lady and you know what has happened to others."

She looked at him, afraid but at the same time she was weighing up any chance she had of escaping him. Noticing her look, he grabbed hold of her arm, bruising it, and dragged her into the living room.

"Don't even think of trying to escape. Do you still have the security tapes running? He barked.

She nodded "They are set to stop running when I enter the code and I haven't done that yet"

"Good! Now sit on the couch and be quiet I am going to relate a message to Fitz. Let's hope Huck come to change the tapes before time runs out for you." He paused and cleared his throat, facing the television, where he knew the cameras were hidden.

"So Mr President you see I have your precious Olivia here" he stopped and grabbed hold of Olivia's hair twisting it and pulling her head down, causing her to cry out in pain. I have some demands to be met if you want to see her alive again."

"First I want any murder charges against me dropped. Second I want a million dollars transferred into this bank account" he spelled out the name of account, bank and account number.

"Third there must be no tracking of me once you get Olivia back, I want your word on that. Do all this and she comes back to you untouched, don't" he laughed nastily "and you will soon find out what happens". He pulled her face close and kissed her cheek then smiled chillingly at the television.

Olivia tried hard to suppress a shudder and swallowed her bile. "Why did you have to kill them" she said "Desmond and Elise were innocent and just obeying orders and Rowan" …

"Shut up" he interrupted "Now get up, we are going to leave. When we leave the apartment you will hold my hand as if we are lovers". He laughed "After all we were at one point, so that shouldn't be too difficult. When is Huck due to check the security?"

"Tomorrow" she said sullenly "Where are you taking me?"

"Nice try" he said "Like I am going to say so it can be recorded here. Let's go." They walked out of the apartment and once on the street Jake indicated for her to get into a black saloon parked nearby. He got a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it in her arm saying "This will make you drowsy so you won't be tempted to try anything"

They travelled for quite a while then stopped outside a detached house with a garage. He got out and opened the gates and used a remote to raise the garage door then drove the car inside it. "Get out" he snapped. She felt woozy and sick but obeyed, stumbling. He pulled her inside the house and opened the basement door. "Go down there" he ordered, turning on the light. She gingerly stepped downstairs and was met with a large room equipped with surveillance equipment, a large screen, computer, desk and chair. He followed pressing a switch and a concealed door opened into another **smaller** room. In the corner was a portable toilet, a bed with duvet and a pack of bottled water. A small vent was set in the brickwork and she looked at it hopefully thinking that may be a way out.

"Now" he said cruelly "Go and lay on the bed. There is no point in screaming as the room is sound proofed. I will bring food later as I want you to be in good health so make sure I don't have to force feed you". He left slamming the door. She slumped on the bed and started crying. Her father was a cruel man but she still had feelings for him and couldn't believe he was dead. Poor Desmond and Elise they only ever served the family well and didn't deserve to die. So she just hoped they didn't suffer too much. She guessed Jake had some sort of psychotic break or maybe he was always like this but just hid it very well and her "gut" did not pick up on it. She got up and took a bottle of water to drink wondering if or when her Gladiators would miss her. Tears silently slid down her cheeks.

Harrison was getting a bit annoyed, two hours had passed and Olivia should have been in work by now. He had tried ringing her cell phone but his calls just went to voice mail. The Gladiators had worked hard on the current case and discovered that one of Anton Fenmore's assistants had been leaking the designs. She had been passed over for promotion and took her revenge by selling the designs to a rival house. Anton sacked her immediately and wrote a big cheque in payment for unravelling the case. Naturally Harrison was pleased and wanted to give Olivia the good news.

After four hours the team were getting quite worried except for Abby who was convinced Olivia had disappeared once more. They argued for a bit but finally agreed that Huck and Quinn should go to Olivia's apartment and check that everything was alright. On arrival they noticed the door was unlocked and concerned they put on gloves and entered with caution, each taking a room to search.

"Hey Huck" Quinn called "Olivia has left her handbag on the bed and her cell phone is still in it".

Huck came into the bedroom and took the phone, checking its content. Several phone calls and texts were unanswered. He pocketed it and told Quinn to bring the handbag with them. He then took the current security tape and replaced it with a fresh one. Checking around the apartment nothing else **seemed** to be disturbed but to be sure they would play the tape when they were back at the office. Quinn closed the front door making it secure and they made their way back to work.

All the gladiators gathered in the main office to run through the security tape. They were aghast that Jake had kidnapped Olivia and had left the message for Fitz. Huck, was more worried than most as he knew just how unstable B6 13 soldiers could be. After a discussion they decided Olivia had to take priority and be the next case. Harrison would make an appointment with the President to show him the security data. Abby, a little shamefacedly, said she would canvas the neighbourhood for any clues as to where Olivia was taken. That left Quinn and Huck who were going to use their computer skills to hack into all the traffic and street cams for a sighting of Jake and Olivia.

Having organised what each Gladiator was going to do Harrison phoned Lauren, and set up an urgent appointment with the President to take place in two hours time. Huck transferred the security data on a USB flash drive and Harrison pocketed it then set off for the Whitehouse with a heavy heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Stormy Weather**

_Thank you all so much for the interesting reviews – I read and appreciate each one of them. They inspire me to keep writing. I am so glad you are enjoying the story._

**Fitz**

Fitz stared at Harrison in disbelief momentarily struck silent after watching the security video with Jake's demands. Striding around the oval office deep in thought he finally turned to Harrison and said:

"I think the first thing I must do is visit Rowan Pope in B613, he will probably want to help us, considering his daughter is at the mercy of Jake. In the meantime it might be helpful if you all were at the Whitehouse so we can co-ordinate this search properly. What have you done so far to try and locate where Jake is holding Olivia, Harrison?

"Huck and Quinn are surveying all footage of cameras in the area Mr President, and Abby is canvassing people for any information, but we have had no luck so far" Harrison replied.

"OK Lauren will arrange for you all to have passes then find you an empty conference room. Would you please set up there and I will join you all after I have a word with Rowan Pope. When we find Jake, **and we will**, I am going to let B613 deal with him" Fitz said grimly.

Harrison nodded and headed out the door speaking rapidly into his mobile to Abby. Fitz sat down, head in hands, and felt very afraid for Livvie, wondering what Jake was doing to her. He quickly pulled himself together, knowing that giving way to his feelings would not help her and after thinking things through called in Lauren letting her know what she should arrange for Olivia's Gladiators. Fitz then buzzed Cyrus asking him to bring the current week's schedule to the oval office.

"I will come straight to it" Fitz said to Cyrus after he barely entered the room. "Cancel everything on my schedule for today and tomorrow. I might also need a few more days cleared, is there anything that is urgent?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus looked at Fitz's schedule on his ipad and said "The only major thing was a speech you was going to give to the annual conference of the Republicans party. That is in four days and I can easily change it so Vice-President Nichols covers it. May I ask why Sir?"

Fitz looked at Cyrus and decided to keep things to himself for now, as he could only trust Cyrus so far.

Fitz narrowed his eyes and replied brusquely "No Cyrus you may not ask, speculate why or discuss this with anyone else. Make up some excuse to Andrew about him giving the speech instead of me. I am heading out now and I want two secret service with me please, Tom and one other"

Nodding in agreement Cyrus turned on his heel and walked out, perplexed and wondering what had got Fitz so angry. He relayed Fitz's message to Tom then went back to his own office to phone Andrew and rearrange Fitz's schedule.

**Olivia**

Olivia was woken up to hear Jake shouting. Squinting her eyes she noticed her door was ajar so he had obviously been interrupted. She closed her eyes and tried to hear what he was saying but it was difficult and she only caught scraps.

"Yes I know I was meant …..but… it is better this … Well Mellie it …..kill….. "

The rest was inaudible but Olivia froze in horror. She was sure Jake had mentioned Mellie's name and who was being killed? The door swung further open and Olivia was grateful she had kept her eyes shut. Jake roughly shook her and said

"Get up and eat this food" he sat on a nearby chair to watch her. She acted as if she was sleepy and sat up slowly, looking distastefully at the packaged sandwich.

"Jake I am not hungry, may I eat them later" she pleaded.

He looked at her keenly and decided it was ok and curtly nodded. Then with a taunting laugh he said

"Your mother is still alive, by the way, it was your father that ordered the death of Jerry Grant. You have such **nice **parents Olivia and should be** so** proud of them. I got quite a bit of information before I killed Rowan"

The colour drained from her face and she felt sickened, instinctively knowing he was telling the truth, so said nothing but just looked at him. Jake looked at her with cynicism and said:

"What no denials - no hands held up in horror?"

"Jake I know my parents are the worst kind of people so how can I defend them" she said bowing her head and lowering her eyes so he could not see the expression of hate in them.

He got up with a grunt and went out closing and locking the door. Olivia sagged back onto the bed her eyes filling with tears. Angrily she wiped them away. There was no way she was going to give Jake the satisfaction of letting him see any tears and she was also aware she must not antagonise him as he seemed in a highly volatile state.

Was Millie involved she wondered and if so was she, Olivia, the person to be killed or could it be Fitz? She shuddered at the possibility and knew that Millie would stop at nothing to get revenge or power. If only she could get word to her gladiators, in particular Huck who had specialist skills being an ex-B613 operative. He would know what sort of strategy Jake would use she felt sure. He would also be able to warn Fitz that possibly his life was in danger. She looked around but could not see anything that could help her. Jake had a phone though, if only she could get to it.

**Fitz**

Fitz entered the B613 headquarters and headed for Rowan's office but was stopped by an operative, who said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can start by getting out of my way, but before you do tell me your name first so I can be sure the right operative is arrested" Fitz tapped his foot impatiently and the operative replied saying

"Jones sir, and I am merely trying to assist you".

"It is **Mr President** to you Jones and you can help me by informing all operatives to stand down and not hinder my progress - **do I make myself clear**!"

Jones immediately stood back and said "Yes Mr President" and spoke into his radio. Fitz continued down the corridor unhindered, then entered Rowan's office unceremoniously, but the office was empty.

"Tom find Jones and bring him here" Fitz said sitting down at Rowan's desk and after opening several draws found some keys at the back of one which unlocked a cabinet in the corner.

On unlocking it he started going through the drawers until he found one with some "Top Secret" files. Curious, he started looking through them until he spotted a file headed "Jerry Thomas Grant 1V" he scanned the file quickly and gasping with surprise realised Maya was not responsible for Jerry's death.

Rowan had ordered it - instructing Tom to administer the Bacterial meningitis which poisoned Jerry. He felt someone had punched him in the guts, puzzled as to why Tom would do such a thing and why would Rowan order it. Quickly assessing the situation, Fitz closed the file and put it on the desk. He waited for Tom to return with Jones anger bubbling away inside him.

"Jones where is Rowan?" Fitz barked, barely able to contain his anger as the operative entered the room.

"Mr President, Rowan is visiting "Firestone Island" for a couple of days and hasn't returned yet."

Tom had resumed his position outside the door when Fitz said:

"Shut the door Jones". He waited for Jones to comply and continued "I am assuming command of B613 and here is what I want you to do. First, you will arrest Tom Larson for the murder of my son Jerry. Then you will search and find Maya Pope to make sure she is in a secure cell and lastly you will organise a team to fly out to the island and arrest Rowan Pope for murder, bringing him back to Washington, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr President, I need to relay this to my team now sir, if you do not mind." Jones responded.

"Go ahead Jones, then let me know when you have arrested Tom and I will head back to the Whitehouse. I want two operatives standing guard outside this office. No one is to enter without my personal approval." Jones left the room and Fitz picked up another file that caught his interest and started reading.

Jones knocked on the door and entered saying "Mr President Tom Larson has just been arrested, and will be charged, then detained in a cell until you say otherwise. We are still searching for Maya Pope and I will let you know when we have found her. A team has set off to the island to detain Rowan Pope"

Fitz nodded got up and headed back to the Whitehouse carrying a couple of files with him and feeling completely drained, but furiously angry at such betrayal. There was no one he could trust at the moment, he thought, apart from Olivia's team. He needed to get back to them and see what, if anything, they had discovered as he was now sure that Jake would not let Olivia free - alive. The other file had contained information about Jake's personal life and Fitz now knew why he bore such a grudge against the Grant family.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. _

_Yes Mellie does always get away with things __**normally**__ kbrow84 BUT just keep reading that's all I am going to say! Lol_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 14: The Danger Within

Olivia lay on the bed deep in thought. Fixing is what she is best at so she must put fear behind her and find a way to manipulate the situation. She got up and banged on the door.

"Jake can I talk to you…..please" she shouted

She heard the door unlock and he said

"Stand back from the door and sit on the bed" then "What do you want?"

She sat down thinking rapidly. Olivia needed to gain his trust but she must be careful as he was trained by her father, a master at manipulation. Still Jake wasn't very intelligent so she just might stand a chance.

"Jake might I be allowed a shower please?"

His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. It might be exciting to watch her in the shower after all she was a sexy piece. He gave a nasty leer saying.

"Yes you can have a shower but I will be in the bathroom watching at all times"

She swallowed bile and tried to look nonchalant "Fine at least I will be clean"

Olivia knew that Jake fancied her so she would have to use that to her advantage and the shower would be the first step.

"Thank you Jake" she got up and touched his arm, smiling. He stepped quickly back but didn't shout at her and she knew that he could be manipulated in time. Not wanting to push anything she sat down again and Jake left the room locking the door behind him. Time passed and just when she had given up the door opened and Jake said

"Come with me Olivia and do not try anything or you will suffer, believe me"

Jake pushed Olivia in front of him holding her arm tightly, giving directions as they went. Once out of the basement she quickly looked round, noticing they were in a kitchen. It seemed sparsely decorated but before she could take in more Jake quickly pushed her on through to a hallway, up a flight of stairs, then towards to a large bedroom. Once inside she eyed the bed and looked at him in trepidation.

"Don't worry the bathroom is through here" he said maliciously, opening a door. "Although we might get to use that bed at some point just to remind you how it was between us"

She gave a weak smile and went through to the bathroom and opened the shower door. This was proving more difficult than she imagined as the thought of sleeping with him made her feel sick. She had to bury her feelings and just do what she could to manipulate him. She could hear him moving about the bedroom so, flicking the thought away, undressed and turned on the shower. The water was gloriously hot and she washed, feeling much better now she was clean. With dismay she realised he had left no towel for her so she just stood there allowed the cool air to dry her body.

He came in the bathroom with a towel and handed it to her his eyes appraising her body. He said nothing but walked out again and she breathed out, dried herself and got dressed.

"Thank you so much Jake" Olivia said, once again touching his arm. This time she noticed he didn't step away but gave her a wintry smile and said

"Come on you need to go back to the basement. You are going to make another statement to Fitz. I have a script for you to read"

Once downstairs he made her sit before a microphone and say.

"_I am being looked after, properly. I have been given food and drink and I are allowed a shower. You have another 48 hours to make good Jake's demands. If you want to see me alive again Fitz make sure that you act quickly_." Then she added "_I hope Mellie and the kids are well. I am so glad to see Mellie is now happy._"

Jake said "Why did you add that it wasn't part of the script"

"Sorry Jake I am just nervous, shall I do it again?"

Olivia prayed he would say no and after mulling it over he couldn't see any harm so let it be. Jake put Olivia back into the room along with a couple of pre-packed sandwiches. He then called someone to pick up and deliver the tape to Mellie, who would pass it on to Fitz's secretary Lauren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz stared at the DVD Lauren handed him, wondering what it contained. He thanked Lauren and headed to the conference room where the Gladiators were set up with the necessary equipment. He gave the DVD to Huck and they all crowded round to watch. They played the DVD two times then sat down to discuss it. The first thing Fitz thought odd was Olivia saying she was glad to see Mellie now happy, her face showing what looked like fright. Something nagged at his mind but he let it go for now and listened to what Huck was saying.

"First of all, how did this get to Lauren" Huck asked.

"Sorry Huck I didn't ask her" Fitz replied.

"OK I am going to look at all the security footage for today" Huck replied

There was nothing obvious on the tapes, so Fitz requested a list of all visitors to the Whitehouse but nothing revealed itself there either. Then Fitz had an idea, he had been mulling over Olivia's statement when he suddenly realised that she was sending him a warning. They had discussed how evil Mellie was when, in one of her frequent rages, Mellie had screamed that she would only be happy when Fitz was dead. With this in mind he said to Huck

"Check all the security cameras for Blair House Huck"

Sure enough a man was seen to give Mellie a package which looked remarkably like the one Fitz had received. Not only that, they all recognised the man as Charlie a B613 operative. Huck was furious and wanted to find him straight away but Fitz stopped him and said they needed to get Charlie without Jake knowing. In the meantime they traced Mellie from one security camera to another until she was spotted furtively placing the package on Lauren's desk.

Fitz said he would go back to B613 and take Huck with him. Then he would call all operatives in under pretext of informing them all that he had assumed control after Rowan's murder. Jones would pick off Charlie and bring him to Rowan's office where they would get all details regarding the parcel and the address it was picked up from.

"Quinn would you access all Mellie's phone calls on her cell and house phone and do a printout. This should be easy to do as I pay all her bills." Fitz asked "Harrison and Abby can you go through them all and see who she has been talking to."

"We also need a tracker put on her personal car" Harrison pointed out.

"I can do that and also access her cell phone and do the same" said Quinn

"I want to thank you all, I am sure we will get Olivia back soon" Fitz said then left with Huck.

Back at B613 Fitz and Huck entered Rowan's office and called Jones in to recap.

"Just got some news Mr President" Jones said "Three bodies were found at Firestone Island an older male and female with their necks snapped and Rowan who had been tortured."

With eyes blazing and face hardening Fitz said.

"Jones can I count on your loyalty"?

"Yes Mr President" Jones replied.

"Well here is what I want to happen."

"I need David Rosen here as soon as possible. I will explain to him what is needed"

"You will then arrange for David Rosen to lead a forensic team out on that Island collecting every piece of evidence and DNA they can"

"After which all three bodies are to be brought back to Washington for an autopsy to be undertaken by someone of Mr Rosen's choosing"

"I want all B613 operatives to return to base within the next two hours"

"Lastly, I want a two man detail to track Mellie Grant's movements."

Jones's eyebrows raised at this last command but all he said was "Yes Mr President" and left the room.

"There must be no torture on Charlie, Huck. Somehow we must extract information without that. I will talk to him first, with you here and we will go from there" Fitz said.

Huck nodded, scowling thinking that if he had in some way been part of hurting Olivia he would make Charlie suffer. Jones came back through the door saying all operatives had been recalled. Mr Rosen would be here shortly and the two B613 had been assigned to Mellie Grant.

Curious Fitz asked just how many B613 operatives were active in the Whitehouse and wasn't surprised to find that there were six, all assigned to guard people in high positions. That was going to change Fitz thought. No wonder Rowan knew so much about what was happening in the corridors of power. David Rosen turned up and was ushered into the office where Fitz explained what he required from David and how important it was to build a trustworthy team. David then left with Jones to assemble some colleagues to travel to Firestone Island.

In the meantime operatives had started drifting in and were assembling in the conference room, Charlie however was ushered before The President.

"So, Charlie who do you currently work for?" Fitz asked, leaving him to stand.

"Rowan Mr President" Charlie replied.

"I see, well Rowan has been murdered so now I am your command" Fitz stated grimly "So knowing that** I** want to know if you're in the plot, with Jake Ballard, to murder me"

Charlie's face paled, he knew the penalty for treason.

"No Mr President" Charlie spluttered "I merely delivered a package to Mellie Grant as a favour to Jake"

Fitz looked at Charlie keenly and said

"Well that is lucky for you Charlie. You will be happy to tell Huck all about your **favour** right now and I will decide what charges to set depending on how much you co-operate."

Huck led Charlie off and Fitz went to address all the operatives. He informed them that Rowan had been murdered by Jake Ballard and if anyone operative could offer information about Ballard to Jones it would be helpful. He also said Jones would assume 2nd in command at the pleasure of the President and would in future liaise with him directly. That done Fitz headed back to the Gladiators in the Whitehouse to build a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke to find Jake standing over her.

He said "The video has been received by your precious Fitz, now let's see how much he loves you."

"Jake - please! Why do you hate Fitz so much? Between Mellie and his father he hasn't had the best of lives." She replied.

"What do you mean about Mellie? They were happy until you wrecked their marriage" Jake snapped.

This was her chance Olivia mused. Jake didn't know about her hearing his phone call with Mellie so now was the time to plant some doubts about her.

"It wasn't like that at all Jake, if "power drunk" Mellie hadn't denied Fitz love for ten years Fitz and I would never have got together"

She noticed Jake had sat down in the chair and was listening intently and so she elaborated and mentioned Big Jerry's pact with Mellie after her rape. She talked about Mellie and Fitz's relationship for a while then suddenly Jake seemed to collect himself and getting up, went out shutting and locking her door. Olivia just hoped that it was enough to drive a wedge between him and Mellie because she knew, after her shower, she could not try and seduce Jake. The very thought of it made her feel nauseous.

Jake was thoughtful, Mellie had sold him an entirely different story about her and Fitz, making out Olivia was the seductress who led Fitz astray when the facts seemed very different. Strangely enough Jake believed Olivia over Mellie because he had already discovered how manipulative Mellie could be. Once Fitz paid the ransom he would leave and set Olivia free. Mellie could sort her own life out and do what she wanted, Jake decided.

_**Will Fitz rescue Olivia in time? And will Mellie get her come-uppance. I know this was a lot about B6 13 – trust me I don't like them either BUT the story has to be told so I can "deal" with them. Tell me what you think**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I read them all and most of you just hate Mellie and Jake, for good reason_.

Chapter 15 - Hell Hath no Fury

The gladiators were working away when Fitz opened the door bringing Huck and Charlie back with him. Harrison jumped up and pointing at Charlie and said aggressively.

"What is **he** doing here?" Quite forgetting he was addressing the President.

"Simmer down Harrison" Fitz replied "He is here on my say so. Please listen to what I say first, we haven't time for any arguments"

Harrison nodded and sat back down scowling at Charlie.

"Firstly we are going to use the fact that Jake isn't aware that we know Charlie picked up the DVD. Instead of getting a prison sentence Charlie is going to call back at the house, where Jake is, with a couple of beers and try to glean information for us."

The others nodded with approval. Fitz carried on

"Charlie you will try to find out where Olivia is being held and note as much of the inside layout as possible. Also keep your eyes out for any surveillance cameras. Huck will give you a bug to plant where you think it might be most useful. Huck will also provide you with a watch which contains a voice activated recorder"

Charlie responded with "Yes Mr President"

Fitz looked at them all and said "Have any of you got anything else to add"

"Yes" said Harrison "If he messes up he better watch his back"

Fitz gave a dry laugh and replied "Don't worry he knows the penalty for treason. He passed the DVD to Mellie knowingly, and not under orders so that makes him implicated and we have the proof to ensure a conviction."

Satisfied Harrison sat down. They all knew that Fitz would do everything humanly possible to get his beloved Olivia back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellie sat up in bed and looked at Hal who lay dozing, thinking that he was sweet to love her so much. Hal had always fancied Mellie and hated the way she was treated by Fitz. He saw her as a victim, which Mellie had cultivated at every opportunity. She developed the relationship between herself and Hal by letting him hug and kiss her on the cheek when he found her crying one day. Slowly and surely Hal's feelings grew until he was willing to do anything for her, which is exactly what she wanted. Little by little Mellie **allowed** Hal to take more liberties with her, until she took the next step and got him to book a hotel out of town for an assignation.

Near the hotel she put on a blond wig and glasses and entered the lobby where Hal was waiting and they headed up to the hotel room. Luckily for her the sex was all over quickly but she made the usual noises and pretended he was the greatest lover. Now all she had to do was convince him to kill Fitz. She knew it wouldn't be easy but once she persuaded him to do the task she was sure he would either be shot or caught. Hal would never give her away she reasoned but it would be better if he was shot dead. She would then be home free and have her revenge at last.

She lay back down next to Hal and nibbled his ear then whispered

"Fitz threatened to have me put away in an institution if I stood in his way for the divorce, which is why I had to leave and live in Blair House with Teddy. All the years I have given him and he tosses me aside for that whore."

Hal was enraged and replied "He didn't deserve you Mellie after all you have put up with over the years."

Mellie covered her eyes and pretended to weep and said.

"Hal I am truly in fear of my life. He would do anything to get rid of me, and my death would be the best option for him. He has said as much to me. Unless someone stops him I don't think I will ever be safe then **one** day I shall be found dead."

Of course this was utter rubbish but Hal was gullible where she was concerned. She peeked at Hal through her fingers and was glad to see his face was suffused with anger and horrified at the thought of her dying. She had sown the seed and now to work on him a bit more. She laid her head on his chest and said.

"Darling Hal what would I do without you to protect me."

"I would protect you with my life Mellie" Hal replied giving her a sloppy kiss.

She hid the repugnance she felt and pasted a loving smile on her face then looked up at him saying.

"I just think something needs to be done soon. Now that Olivia Pope is back in town. Fitz's obsession with her has increased and I'm not allowed in the Whitehouse without an appointment. I also have to stay in my room when he visits Teddy each day."

This wasn't strictly true but she made sure to avoid Fitz when he came to Blair House but Hal wouldn't know any different.

She then sobbed and said.

"I wish I could be free but how can I be"

"Mellie please don't cry" Hal pleaded.

That this beautiful woman could be treated like this by Fitz, after she had given and done everything for him. It was Fitz that deserved to die, not Mellie Hal thought.

"I will kill him for you Mellie" he said before really thinking it through.

She wasn't about to let him change his mind so she smothered him with kisses and proceeded to arouse him until he was ready to have sex. He never noticed her eyes were dry but was too carried away in the moment and saw himself as her saviour. Hal counted himself the luckiest man in the world as not many women seemed to find him attractive. Having Mellie notice and show affection towards him turned Hal's head. He could hardly believe that this beautiful woman could choose him as a lover.

After sex they sat and planned how he was going to do it. He would buy an unmarked gun and would shoot Fitz when it was his turn to act as bodyguard and when Fitz didn't have a lot of people around him. Hal knew he would most probably be gunned down but he acknowledged that most likely it could happen to him anyway in his profession. He was besotted with Mellie and it blinded him to his own wellbeing.

Satisfied she had convinced Hal Mellie got up, showered then dressed, being careful to put the blond wig and glasses back on. She instructed Hal to wait ½ hour before he left and gave him a throwaway cell phone so she they could keep in touch. Although he could only receive her calls and not make them. After kissing him deeply she left, wiping her mouth as she went, then headed back to Blair House oblivious of the fact that she was being trailed by two B613 operatives.

Mellie felt elated, Jake was going to kill Olivia and Hal was going to kill Fitz. Life was great, she thought, and most men were **so** easy to manipulate. Oh yes! revenge was sweet and was always best when served cold. She had a genuine smile on her face when she entered Blair House but if staff knew what caused it most of them would be horrified, as it was they were just grateful she was in a good mood. She wasn't the easiest person to work for, being very temperamental.

Once Fitz was killed, Mellie mused, then she could work on Andrew to marry her. Andrew would become President and she would become First Lady again. One thing she was sure of was that **no** female would ever get close enough to get their claws into Andrew, he was far easier to control than Fitz had ever been. A celebratory drink was what she needed and pink champagne was just the thing. She kicked off her heels and feeling pleased with herself sat down on the couch with her champagne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz was puzzled by the report he was reading from Jones. Mellie putting on a blond wig and entering a hotel to meet with Hal? It didn't make sense but he knew Mellie well enough to put a detail on Hal straight away. Looking back he remembered that somehow Mellie always seemed to know when he was with Olivia, so maybe Hal was her little spy back then and she was using him in some way now. He decided to go back to B613 and speak to Jones. Luckily Hal wasn't on the bodyguard rota until tomorrow.

He arrived at Rowan's office and called Jones in.

"Take a seat Jones, I need to discuss something very sensitive with you. First of all, did you read today's report about Mellie Grant" Fitz asked.

"Yes Mr President" Jones replied taking a seat.

"What did you make of it?"

"Well Sir for many years now Hal has been passing information to Mrs Grant about your relationship with Miss Pope. It seems that their relationship has progressed rapidly in the last couple of months, from friendship to becoming far more intimate"

"I think Jones that Hal Rimbeau needs to be brought in under the pretext of helping with background information on Tom Larson" Fitz said "Let me know when he is here please. Also Jones this is strictly a need to know situation."

Jones nodded.

Fitz lowered his voice and carried on

"I do believe that Mrs Grant is involved with a plan to have me killed. What I need to know** is** Hal involved in that plan too. She has a relationship with Andrew Nichols the VP, which she is open about so I find it hard to understand why she would be sleeping with Hal **unless** he is somehow involved in the plot. We also need to check Andrew out and make sure he isn't involved"

Jones thought about it then said

"We could place a listening device in Hal's cell phone Sir but that would only help if he discussed anything of importance with Mellie"

"Alright Jones do that to start with, but make sure that he comes here voluntarily we do not want to arouse Ms Grant's suspicions."

Fitz said this, wearily placing his hands on his head. With Jones dismissed Fitz headed back off to the Whitehouse. He needed to bring Cyrus in on everything as he was getting more anxious about the work piling up on his desk. Besides, one thing he did know was, that Cyrus would move heaven and earth to keep the Presidency intact **that **he could certainly trust him for.

Cyrus was incensed that Fitz had kept the situations from him but realised this was not the time to express that. Instead he observed

"Maybe we should get rid of Mellie once and for all"

Cyrus had suffered at the hands of Mellie's Machiavellian ways in the past. The irony was that Cyrus was just as conniving and ruthless but he reasoned he always did what was the best for the republic, Mellie always did what was best for herself and that was the difference.

"**NO**" Fitz commanded "As much as I despise Mellie I will **not **be party to her murder. I **forbid** you Cyrus to arrange that. There has to be a better way we can clip her wings."

"Well" Cyrus mused "We could always bring Andrew in on this, after all he is sleeping with her, although god knows why"

"He may very well be involved Cyrus. We need to give Mellie something which will take her away from Washington for now. Power is what she craves let us give it to her, for the time being." Said Fitz a plan forming in his mind.

"We need two US representatives to oversee the aid we gave to the democracy of Estrabonia for the education of their female population. Let us offer that to her as a five week tour along with William Staines."

"Good idea Sir I will get right on it" Cyrus replied.

If she was to have an unfortunate accident whilst there, Cyrus thought so much the better for the country. If only Fitz didn't have that conscience things would be **so** much easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So! What do you all think? Cyrus up to his old tricks? As for Mellie, well she just takes the biscuit doesn't she - poor Hal is such a sucker ...lol. **__**I want to read your thoughts, so please review** _


End file.
